This year saw the completion and publication of a genome wide association analysis in Alzheimers disease, this work involved generation and analysis of more than 1/2 billion genotypes; and these analyses have now bee released into the public doamin. This work showed elegantly that the APO E locus is the single over-riding common genetic risk factor for Alzheimers disease. Subseqyuent analysis revealed a potential role for genetic variability in GAB2-A as a novel risk factor in Alzheimers disease.